El Ciervo y la Kelpie
by MorganaAndMerlin
Summary: AU,Parejas Canon, Dark Ginny. El mundo mágico está en crisis, Lord Voldemort ha regresado y nadie puede callar la verdad, en medio del caos, Ginny, mejor dicho Druella, hija de Bellatrix Lestrange, sera enviada a Hogwarts por orden de su señor.
1. Chapter 1

La Saga es propiedad de J.K Rowling. Yo solo juego con los personajes.

Trama:

El mundo mágico está en crisis, Lord Voldemort ha regresado y nadie puede callar la verdad, en medio del caos, Ginny, mejor dicho Druella, hija de Bellatrix Lestrange, sera enviada a Hogwarts por orden de su señor. Canon, Dark Ginny.

.

.

.

Capitulo 1:

El día se presentaba nublado, típico de Londres.

Unos cuantos niños emocionados se juntaron frente a una vitrina para observar la nueva Saeta de Fuego, claro está, que varios padres al ver el su precio alejaron a sus hijos rápidamente de allí.

Era una verdad absoluta, que hoy, 30 de agosto, era cuando la mayoría de los padres, llevaban a sus hijos al callejón diagon a comprar sus materiales para el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Todo el mundo era consciente de esto. Todos.

Eran las 11 de la mañana cuando el ataque comenzó.

Encantamientos, maldiciones, algunas imperdonables, volaban por todo el lugar.

Gritos, llantos, lamentos, eran audibles para todo el mundo. El odio, el rencor, la diversión, y la desesperación eran palpables en el aire.

Algunos, valientes, o muy estúpidos, se defendieron, pero los mortifagos les ganaban en número y habilidad.

Eran 30. Liderados por 2 figuras al frente, todos con mascaras en su rostro y ropas oscuras, identificables. Los dos líderes mataban sin compasion alguna, uno en especial, el mas alto, parecía disfrutar más el asesinato de niños, mientras que el otro, más tranquilo, no tenia preferencia alguna.

Diez minutos, solo eso les basto al grupo de mortifagos para matar a 37 mujeres, 46 hombres y 34 niños. Los aurores llegaron segundos después de que uno de los líderes lanzara al cielo la marca tenebrosa y huyera con su grupo.

La noticia fue furor al instante, el ministerio estaba horrorizado, Hogwarts doblo la protección tanto en el castillo como para el expreso, pero eso no logro convencer mucho con algunos padres. Tampoco es que pudiese culparlos. Ese año, Hogwarts no iba a recibir a varios de sus alumnos.

Albus Dumbledore había perdido el brillo de sus ojos y su rostro se contraía reflejando en él la más profunda de las agonías, mientras que tomaba asiento en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix.

Lo reportes no le tranquilizaban en lo absoluto. Era el tercer ataque de esta magnitud que los sirvientes de Tom realizaban. Si las cosas seguían así, Riddle lograría su propósito, atemorizar a la gente hasta convertirse en sus ciervos. Con un suspiro retomo su mirada a la mesa, donde Sirius Black comentaba algunas ideas sobre cómo podrían atraer más gente a la orden, pero rápidamente desvió su monologo a la protección de su ahijado, Harry.

Con otro suspiro, Albus se puso a pensar si no era necesario que Harry fuera instruido más allá de lo convencional, y no solo en información, como él lo tenía previsto desde el comienzo del año, sino sobre hechizos y encantamientos. Harry en estos momentos era la única esperanza del mundo mágico.

Esta preocupado, Tom y sus seguidores con cada paso que daban se mostraban más sabios e inteligentes.

Mientras esta charla se desarrollaba en Grimmauld Place, cientos de kilómetros alejados de allí, Lord Voldemort se hallaba riendo en su "Cuartel".

El ataque había sido perfecto y no pudo hacer más que felicitar a Bellatrix y a su hija, Druella.

-Muchas gracias mi señor-Los ojos de Bella, vidriosos que estaban por desbordar lagrimas por la felicidad de su señor y rápidamente se volvió a inclinar mostrándole el honor con el que recibía sus palabras-

-El viejo de Dumbledore no sabe lo que le espera- continuo burlándose el señor oscuro-espero que tu hija esté preparada para su misión Bellatrix- dijo en un tono impenetrable, evaluando a la muchacha de ojos chocolate.

-Claro que si mi señor- contesto apresuradamente, inclinando una y otra vez la cabeza con una sonrisa sádica y con un tono habitual de burla agrego- Dumby no sabe lo que le espera.

-Excelente.

.

.

.

.

.

Agradecería que me contaran que les pareció.

Aclaro por si quieren saber:

Parejas Canon, DarkGinny y no va a ser como esas (estúpidas) novelas en las que el protagonista ve a la chica y se enamora de la noche a la mañana, ni a la hora de conocerse se jurar amor eterno y todas esas cosas.

La trama empieza (este capítulo) dos días antes de la ida a Hogwarts para el comienzo del 5 año de Harry en el colegio.

No está toda la información al principio así ahí mas intriga, de a poco aparecerá. Sin duda me encanto lo que cree con la vida de Ginny (quiero decir cómo se convirtió en quien, aunque me siento mal por algunos de los Weasley)

Mucha de la información es sacada de diccionarios, etc.

Intento que sea algo real, no tiene capítulos definidos, pueden ser 5 o pueden ser más de 20. Sobre la actualización no estoy muy segura por el colegio y esas cosas. PERO NO LA ABANDONARE. Tal vez tarde un poco pero nada más.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

La hermosa mujer de cabellos oscuros, entro a la habitación de la bebe pelirroja, ordenando el desalojo de todo el mundo de la misma.

Asustada por el cuidado de la señorita, Hooky, una de las elfinas domésticas, les lanzo una mirada antes de que su cuerpo fuera arrastrado hacia afuera de la habitación, pudo ver que sus iguales tenían la misma preocupación.

Bellatrix rodeo la cuna de la bebe, rozando con su mano izquierda los suaves bordes. Sonrió. Tal vez Rodolphus tenía razón, pero nunca se lo admitiría. La niña era mágica, lo sentía. Pero la odiaba. Los niños estaban entre las cosas que más asco le causaban, lo peor de ellos era la desobediencia, sus gritos insoportables y la búsqueda de atención constante. Ella no tenía tiempo para eso, su atención estaba puesta única y exclusivamente a su señor y así seguiría. Pero…. ¿Porque no tener un aprendiz?

La harás fuerte-se dijo a ella misma-Sera una buena adquisición para tu señor, lo complacerá-Su mente no deja de imaginar las palabras de su señor ante el buen trabajo que hizo preparando a su nueva mortifaga, pero esta misma le jugó una mala pasada al verse a sí misma siendo reemplazada por la niña-NO!-Solo el dolor que le causo esa imagen la hizo caer de rodillas al suelo-ESO NUNCA!-Indecisa entre las dos opciones de su destino, ella las unió. Todo estaba claro ahora. Esa cosa seria su aprendiz, a medias. Nunca la haría tan poderosa como ella, pero si tanto como para ser una cierva digna de su señor.

-Si vas a ser mi aprendiz pequeña cosa tendremos que cambiar algunos elementos- dijo en tono burlón, hablándole al aire de manera desquiciada, intentando olvidar la mala jugada que le creó su imaginación-

-Tu nombre por ejemplo, hace un año que estas a mis cuidados y no tienes nombre, me siento tan mal- lloriqueo como una pequeña niña malcriada- Druella, como mi madre, y esperemos que le hagas honor a él-La mano derecha le acaricio el rostro a la pequeña- Y que no seas una inmunda sangre sucia por supuesto porque vas a andar con mi apellido por ahí cariño- Le sostuvo el rostro con dureza, despertando a la bebe, esta la miro con los ojos abiertos por la fuerte fricción y empezó a llorar-

-SILENCIUS- el cuarto quedo en silencio, pero a la niña le seguían resbalando pequeñas lagrimas por sus mejillas- ¿En que estábamos? Ah sí, Druella Lestrange… Tu cumpleaños lo sera el día de hoy, felices dos años dulzura, luego me agradecerás tener un año más de lo autentico, ahora lo principal es tu apariencia, no es de mi agrado- le hablo como si la bebe entendiera-Sin duda empezare por cambiarte ese pelo-con asco, le toco la suave mota de pelo roja que crecía en su cabeza, y luego le dio un enérgico tirón. La niña empezó a soltar mas lagrimas y su rostro aumentaba cada segundo su grado de enrojecimiento-

-Veo que seguiste mi consejo- Murmuro su marido anunciándose en el cuarto-

Dirigiéndole una mirada de odio, Bella se enderezo y levanto su barbilla en un gesto de altanería- Yo solo sigo los consejos del señor oscuro, tú no eres nadie como para tomarte ese atrevimiento, simplemente considere tus palabras por el bien de mi señor- Levanto su varita mostrándole que no tendría problemas en condenar sus palabras, aunque eso no era necesario aclararlo, él lo sabía perfectamente-

-Tranquila Bella solo estaba jugando, la verdad te venia a contar que han cerrado el caso de los Longbottom de una vez por todas- apresuro a recitar lo leído en el Profeta-

Con un bufido Bella mostro su desacuerdo- Maldita sea, y yo que pensaba que los aurores podían tener un poco de cerebro y darse cuenta que fuimos nosotros quien los asesinamos, sigo sin entender por qué quieres estar en esta posición, como los otros traidores que dijeron estar bajo el Imperius… ¿O es que acaso no crees en el regreso de nuestro señor? - Termino la frase, con la varita alzada apuntando a su pecho-

-Claro que lo hago Bella y lo sabes muy bien-bufo el- pero que tú seas una imprudente e impulsiva no quiere decir que nosotros no tengamos un poco de auto preservación- viendo que la varita de su esposa subió a su cabeza, agrego inteligentemente- Además ¿Tú no quieres tener a los mortifagos bien preparados para cuando tu señor regrese y vuelva a la gloria que alguna vez le fue robada? ¿No quieres que él sienta ese amor tuyo, tan profundo que le tienes, al ver tu lealtad? Además cuando vea que tengas a una aprendiz, la cual sera tan poderosa como lo eres tú, bajo tu mando, sin duda te recompensará-

-Yo no necesito ninguna recompensa- Gruño como un animal hambriento, empujando a Rodolphus contra la pared- El sabe perfectamente mi devoción, soy su mejor y más ferviente mortifago- dijo con una sonrisa sádica- Yo solo necesito servirle, no necesito nada mas, no como esos estúpidos que buscan el poder que mi amo tiene-Su voz tenía ese deje infantil tan característico de sus horas de "cacería", asustando de sobremanera a su esposo- Pero veo que sigues sin entender eso, tienes que recapacitar cariño.- En su rostro se poso una de sus conocidas sonrisas antes de gritar-CRUCIO!

La voz de su hermana la saco de sus recuerdos.

-¿Bella? ¿Hermana? -

-Lo siento Cissy solo estaba pensando en uno de los próximos ataques-mintió con descaro a su hermana, mientras que esta relajaba su rostro antes preocupado.

-Si, Lucius está igual- Narcissa miro a su hermana evaluando su rostro, y al no encontrar sentimiento alguno, ni sentir a nadie cerca, libero su propia mascara de indiferencia y hablo con una voz entrecortada - Bella estoy tan preocupada por Draco, siento que cada vez está más cerca de servirle al señor tenebroso, por favor hermana tú debes poder hacer algo, no lo dejes entrar al círculo, te lo ruego-Empezó a hiperventilar, sus ojos se humedecieron mientras hablaba y a su hermana esta charla solo le causo, una pequeña, pequeña ternura.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer nada, Draco va a entrar, y tu deberías sentirte orgullosa de que le servirá a nuestro señor-Contesto a sus suplicas con desdén- Así como yo estoy orgullosa de Ella-

-Por favor hermana, tú no sabes lo que es el amor hacia un hijo, te lo ruego, te daré lo que quieras, pero no permitas que el señor oscuro una a mi Draco a los Mortifagos-

-Debería maldecirte tan solo por llegar a creer que hare, entiéndelo, estate orgullosa, Draco va a ser uno de los nuestros, el señor tenebroso así lo quiso y así sera y mas te vale que no lo osas repetir y ni siquiera pensar en desobedecerle-siseó con fuerza y rabia ante el pensamiento que alguien traicionara a su señor-

Un pequeño elfo domestico apareció trayendo consigo el té de la tarde, caminando rápidamente para no tener que ver los ojos de sus amas, sin darse cuenta de la ferocidad de sus miradas. En cuanto desapareció de la vista de estas, Cissy volvió a hablar.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema hermana, así que explícame ¿Como es que Druella va a entrar al castillo?- tu tono era dulce, la mujer estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas no maldecir, ni provocar a su hermana-

-Es fácil ya te lo eh dicho, el estúpido de Dumbledore cree que todos los niños son buenos eh inocentes, solo tuvimos que mover contactos, cambiar algunas cosas y ya está, La ex –alumna de la Academia Beauxbatons, Druella Black sera transferida a Hogwarts, por problemas personales, es una lástima igual que no pueda usar el apellido Lestrange en Hogwarts… eso si sería el final del plan-

-¿Y Drue que opina de esto?-pregunto con un poco de temor la hermana rubia-

La charla siguió durante una hora más, hasta que la hermana rubia tubo que retirarse para ir con su familia. Tan entretenidas estaban que no vieron salir por la puerta principal a una joven de cabellos oscuros, vestida con una túnica negra.

La joven camino por el denso bosque cercano a su casa, seguida por Partyterroh, su Kneazle, el cual buscaba en la oscuridad algo sospechoso, protegiendo a su ama.

Druella se sentó con la roca más cercana al lago, sacándose sus botas para dejar que sus pies toquen el agua fría y con sus manos acariciando el pelaje a lunares de su mascota, se relajo.

No podía esperar para partir a Hogwarts mañana. Claro que tenía que esperar un tiempo para cumplir su misión, pero servirle a su señor era lo que ella deseaba con todo su corazón, hacer que el sienta su devoción. Tan solo con pensarlo se le hinchaba el pecho de alegría. Y sonrió.

Toda su vida la habían preparado para esto, para venerar al señor tenebroso, ser su sierva, tan fiel y poderosa como su madre, la cual la había criado para esto.

Ella era fuerte, lo sabía, podía ver como en las prácticas con sus padres y otros de los más poderosos mortifagos, ellos terminaban exhaustos luego de pelear contra ella, pero ella quería mas, los duelos le traían una racha de excitación, emoción a su cuerpo… La hacía sentir viva.

También era inteligente... Entraría en el quinto curso para su disgusto, porque si fuera por su cerebro, Druella ya estaría graduada y no solo de Hogwarts…. La inteligencia es poder.

Aunque ella pensaba que su característica más importante no era nada de eso….…. Si no su confianza en sí misma. Muchas personas la subestiman.

Su Señor tenía confianza de sobra y eso le fascinaba y atraía. Por eso lo admiraba.

La confianza es lo que logro que ella llegara donde está en este momento, si no confías en ti mismo no lograras ninguno de tus objetivos, la confianza la llevo a su estatus en el circulo privado de su señor. Quien hubiese creído que una joven de 15 años lo lograría? … Nadie excepto su madre y su señor.

Y ella honraría esa confianza.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero que les guste, estoy intentando corregir todos los errores gramaticales, seguramente se me paso alguno.

Subido el 5/3/12

Saludos


	3. Chapter 3

Les agradezco a todos los Reviews (Me alegran!) y les quiero comentar que no podre subir el fic tan seguido porque estoy traduciendo el Fic de Choices Hp : Leyendo los Juegos del Hambre, si quieren pasar a verlo se los recomiendo.

19/3/12

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 3:

Los jóvenes corrían a reencontrarse con sus amigos. Muchas madres andaban llorosas al ver partir a sus pequeños hijos a su primer año en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Con todo esto de la guerra, muchas familias de mestizos (principalmente), se abrazaban como si fuera la última vez que se vieran unidos, todos con vida, lo cual, posiblemente sea verdad.

En el tren, los más jóvenes corrían mirando por todas las ventanas disponibles en los vagones desiertos. Los prefectos de Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor los corrían intentando tranquilizarlos y convencerlos de que se posicionaran en un solo vagón, también ya venían preparando mentalmente un largo discurso sobre las normas de comportamiento, además del seguimiento de las reglas.

Dos de los prefectos de Slytherin intentaban ayudar a controlar a algunos revoltosos alumnos, mientras que los otros cuatro se reían dispersados por todo el vagón con sus amigos.

En uno de los vagones mas alejados de toda la muchedumbre de gente, una joven de pelo oscuro ojeaba con una sonrisa de suficiencia grabada en su rostro a varias de las personas que se encontraban en la estación, mientras que su kneazle, Partyterroh, maullaba dentro de su jaula a sus pies.

Pudo reconocer a varios aurores, Alastor Moody guiaba a un grupo de personas por la plataforma. Si bien no era muy llamativo el grupo, ni tampoco muy reconocible por la cantidad de gente, ella pudo contemplar al viejo Auror desde su distancia lejana.

Ellos por ahora no habían tenido el honor de verse en persona, en batalla, ella había estudiado a todos los aurores del ministerio, encontrado a Ojoloco bastante interesante.

Dando una rápida mirada a todo el lugar, pudo ver a un puñado de aurores despidiéndose de sus hijos. Vulnerables.

Vio también a dos personas demasiado quietas y alejadas del grupo de gente para estar aquí por algún joven.

La locomotora escarlata emprende despacio su movimiento, aumentando al pasar los segundos.

Los últimos alumnos se subían al mismo apresuradamente antes de que las puertas fueran selladas.

Los jóvenes empiezan a repartirse por todo el expreso, buscando algún compartimiento vacio junto a sus amigos.

Druella baja la miraba hacia sus zapatos, buscando algo más entretenido para ver y escuchar que a los adolescentes y sus estúpidas charlas frívolas. ¿Es que acaso no tienen consciencia sobre lo que pasa en el mundo exterior? ¿Qué están en el medio de una guerra? ¿O es que lo saben y prefieren hablar sobre ropa y esas cosas para no tener que hacer algo y dejar que los demás se encarguen de eso?

Un cercano ruido sordo llego a sus oídos, seguido de unas risitas un poco más lejanas. Luego, un chico regordete tomaba asiento frente a ella, mientras se sobaba la rodilla izquierda con una mano y en la otra portaba una extraña planta, la cual estaba vibrando. De repente levanto la vista y observo a la chica frente a él con sorpresa, sin duda no había notado su presencia antes.

Se paró de golpe y le empezó a pedir disculpas con la cabeza gacha caminando hacia la puerta del vagón. Este gesto le recordó a su madre cuando se hallaba frente el Señor tenebroso, pero luego vio las claras diferencias. Mientras que su madre lo hacía de manera orgullosa, feliz de tener el honor de servirle a su Señor, este incomodo chico parecía avergonzado solo de estar en presencia de otra persona. Tímido y patoso, rápidamente lo clasifico. Perfecto. Esta era de las clases de "amistades" que tenía que hacer en Hogwarts para no levantar sospechas.

Al ver que el abobado chico pretendía irse, le hablo con voz calma y divertida, procurando no asustar a su futura presa.

-Oh no, por favor quédate, me siento muy sola aquí, no conozco a nadie-

-¿Enserio?-Dijo él con voz perpleja- Nunca te había visto en Hogwarts pero pensé que era porque eres más joven-

Bien. Le caía mal.

-¿Tengo 15 años sabes?-No pudo contener el gruñido involuntario, pero inmediatamente se recupero- Acabo de ser transferida de Beauxbatons-

-Ahh - Si, el chico era imbécil, bueno nadie podría decir en todo caso que ella no era amable cuando pasara tiempo de caridad con él. Reprimiendo una mirada de burla, le pregunto su nombre con voz suave-

Y escucho un apellido familiar -Neville Longbottom- Longbottom, si ella lo reconocía. Su madre no era muy reservada al relatar las muertes y torturas que tuvo el placer de llevar a cabo. El muchacha estiro su mano esperando intercambiar un apretón de manos. Pero ella tenía muy marcado su espacio personal. Y claramente esta era una muestra de demasiada confianza para ella, pero no para el chico, que guardo velozmente su mano en uno de sus bolsillos, ruborizándose.

El silencio colma el lugar, hasta que se oye una voz en la puerta. Un chico de pelo azabache entro al vagón, con una lechuza en su mano. Saludo a Neville, y luego gira para ver a la muchacha.

Esto la empezaba a molestar, ¿porque nadie se daba cuenta que ella estaba en el vagón al principio? Era un pequeñísimo golpe a su ego.

El muchacho la observo unos segundos antes de saludarla, pero ella no le devolvió el gesto, simplemente giro su cabeza hacia la ventana, observando el reflejo de su rostro y el de los jóvenes, que se preguntaban silenciosamente, intentando buscar las respuestas en la cara del otro para no molestar más a la joven.

-Ella es….-Sclongbottom se dio cuenta que todavía no sabía el nombre de la chica, y la miro de manera tímida para hacerle saber que no tenia forma de completar la frase

-Druella Black- Los ojos verdes del chico nuevo se ampliaron ligeramente-

-¿Eres familiar de Sirius Black?-Estúpido, hay cientos de familias apellidadas Black en el mundo, en los muggles es un nombre común, el no es el centro del universo, por suerte logro contener estas palabras, aunque en si el tenia razón, solo que antes muerta que decir que estaba relacionada con ese sucio traidor-

-No lo creo, mi familia es de Francia, puede que sí, aunque hay cientos de personas apellidadas Black en el mundo. Es algo estúpido pensar eso-

El muchacho se sonrojo cuando la muchacha, Druella, termino su pequeño discurso acusatorio, tal vez estaba siendo un poco paranoico sobre Sirius luego de la "indirecta" que Draco Malfoy le lanzo hace unos pocos minutos. La escasa charla que había minutos antes fue reemplazada por un silencio glacial.

Ahora estaban pasando por un pequeño bosque, la vista era hermosa, relajante, solo que le faltaba un poco de agua, opino mentalmente la chica.

La mujer del carrito paso, y sus acompañantes no se pudieron resistir a los pasteles de calabaza y las ranas de chocolate.

Un chico pelirrojo entro enfurecido al vagón divisando solo a Neville y Harry, seguido por una muchacha de pelo marrón, por un segundo lo confundió con un arbusto. Ambos traían en sus manos a una lechuza pequeña y un gato respectivamente. El cabeza de zanahoria se sentó a su lado sin prestarle la más mínima atención despotricando a Draco Malfoy y burlándose de algunas personas más. Entre sus gruñidos, Druella pudo captar algunas palabras como: Malfoy, prefecto, hurón, poder, abuso.

Así que conocían a su primito, y por lo visto no se llevaban bien. Podría soportar su presciencia en ese caso. Le resultaba raro que Draco no la hubiese visto, eh intentado hablar con ella. Seguramente ya lo habían puesto al tanto de su misión.

La chica hasta ahora había sido la única que noto su presencia al instante y con un grito callo la molesta voz de su amigo, para rápidamente presentarse y mirar al de cabello en llamas reprobatoriamente. El chico la miro, por fin notando su presencia.

Si, esto era molesto, se sentía que era percibida como un bicho o algo más insignificante. La única que no quería hechizar en esos momentos era la chica arbusto, Hermione Granger. Apellido Muggle. Sangre sucia. Hoy no era un buen día para hacer amistades se dijo.

Una pausa larga. Mirándolos fijamente, para incomodarlos un poco, y luego Druella volvió su vista a la ventana.

-Tendríamos que cambiarnos-dijo Hermione

Unos minutos más tarde y habían llegado a la estación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias a todos los que leen el fic, repito que estaré publicando las lento, porque estoy traduciendo otro fic de Los Juegos del Hambre, si les gusta la saga pasen a verlo, se los recomiendo. Las últimas palabras no pude no ponerlas, mucha tentación :D Estaré dos semanas de viaje (MUNDO DE HARRY POTTER YEAHHHH) pero les prometo que el prox. Cap sera mas largo.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 4:

Los alumnos salieron de sus compartimientos, mientras caminaban por el pasillo se escucharon varios gritos de diversión. Todos descendieron del tren.

Los nuevos miraban hacia el bosque asombrados, inhalando el profundo olor de los pinos.

Algunos de los más grandes les copiaban este gesto. Pero, la mayoría de la multitud caminaba rápido intentando conseguir antes sus carruajes, era imposible no querer volver al castillo.

Druella, ágilmente había salido del vagón junto con los chicos, dejándolos comprometidos a acompañarla.

Todos salieron del andén, y fueron a buscar algún carruaje disponible.

El cabeza de zanahoria y la chica arbusto los habían dejado solos hace algún tiempo, acudiendo a ocupar sus deberes de prefectos. Obviamente costó mucho trabajo hacer que el chico entrara en razón y se responsabilizara.

La voz de una mujer llamo a los de primer año.

-¿Donde está Hagrid?- Pregunto el de ojos verdes y al no tener respuesta, siguieron caminando hacia los carruajes.

Unos segundos más tarde se les unieron los prefectos de Gryffindor.

Hermione no pudo seguir silenciando su curiosidad por más tiempo.  
>-¿Te acaban de transferir de otra escuela verdad? Eres mayor para que sea tu primer año- No me digas! ¿Es que Hogwarts les daba algún tipo de comida rara para que sus estudiantes sean tan estúpidos? Esta vez Druella no pudo evitar rodar los ojos sobre su cabeza. La chica Granger se sonrojo como lo habían hecho sus amigos.<p>

-Acabo de ser transferida de Beauxbatons, y no, entrare al quinto curso si es lo que te interesa.-Tampoco actuaria como si repartiera caramelos, flores y felicidad a todo el mundo, y más para contestar preguntas estúpidas.

Todo el mundo estaba incomodo mientras esperaban. El chico de ojos verdes se quedo mirando a un carruaje, con expresión enamoradamente estúpida, mientras este se iba hacia el castillo.

Las niñas sobre el carruaje se reían y observaban al chico. Una de ellas lo saludo con la mano, mientras que las demás se reían histéricamente.

Hermione y Ron soltaron unas risitas divertidas, al ver la cara de su amigo, en especial Ron, feliz de no ser él, el que tenía esa expresión en el rostro.

-Bueno Harry, al parecer Cho Chang no te puede quitar los ojos de encima, hoy en el vagón me pregunto dónde estabas, creo que quería saludarte- dijo una muy divertida Hermione.

El rostro del chicho-Harry- llego a un profundo tono rojo, y bajo la cabeza con una sonrisita tonta plasmada en ella.

Los chicos agarraron un carruaje y se subieron. Druella no pudo dejar de observar los Thestral, le encantaban sus ojos, blancos, sin pupila.

También observo de reojo que el chico llamado Harry también los miraba, pero este parecía asustado. Supuso que sería la primera vez que los podía observar.

-¿Es que no los puedes ver? Están ahí! Son como caballos, pero más escalofriantes! Y tiran del carruaje, están ahí! Adelante! ….. ¿Es que no los pueden ver?- La desesperación en su voz era palpable.

Sus amigos lo miraban como si estuviera demente, alarmados por su salud mental. Y Ella no podía dejar de divertirse.

La charla siguió unos minutos mas pero ella no le prestaba atención, sin duda reírseles en la cara no sería una buena forma de hacer "amistades".

Su vista se poso en el exterior, justo unos segundos antes de que el bosque dejara que los estudiantes observaran el castillo.

Había leído mucho sobre este, libros, fabulas, historias, leyendas, pero nunca podría haber estado preparada para esta vista, era maravillosa, la magia era palpable en el aire, fuerte, poderosa, con solo una mirada se enamoro del castillo.

Este estaba sobre una alta montaña, al borde de un gran lago.

Era impresionante. Tanto para ver, tantas torres, tantas torrecillas, tanto bosque.

Sus compañeros de carruaje vieron su mirada asombrada y sonrieron.

-¿Hermoso no? Beauxbatons debe ser lindo también, pero Hogwarts es especial-dijo Hermione sonriendo-¿Sabes? La escuela fue fundada hace miles de años por cuatro grandes hechiceros de la época, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin, ellos-su incesante voz fue interrumpida para su buena suerte por el pelirrojo, este le empezaba a caer mejor, y mientras siguiera callando estos molestos discursos, le reglaría un par de galeones.

-Diablos Hermione respira! Además a nadie le interesa que le expliques durante horas la historia de Hogwarts-dijo para luego dirigirse a Harry- Enserio amigo después de tantos años uno pensaría que dejaría de ser tan sabelotodo y mandona-

Hermione le echo una mirada de odio, levanto la barbilla y lo ignoro.

Harry no pudo no sonreír ante las peleas de sus amigos- Bueno ¿Si no lo hiciera no sería nuestra Hermione o no?-

Cuando salieron del carruaje, Druella se separo del grupo. Tenía la orden de ir primero con uno de los profesores (el cual la estaba esperando) para que estuviera presente en la selección de su casa, fuera del Gran Comedor, debido a su edad.

Subiendo unas escaleras hallo a una profesa, era extremadamente delgada, vestida con ropas que tenían lentejuelas, llamativas. De vista era patética. Al parecer Dumby quería que los mejores profesores estuvieran donde estaban los alumnos.

-¿Es usted profesora? Mi nombre es Druella Black, me acaban de transferir.-

-Oh si, pasa querida, el Profesor Dumbledore me pidió el favor de estar contigo aquí afuera mientras eres seleccionada, soy Sybill Trelawney, profesora de adivinación- Su voz era fantasmal, arrastraba algunas palabras, queriendo hacerse la interesante, típico de alguien que decía ver el futuro.

La siguió hasta un pequeño salón, cercano al Gran Comedor. Podía oír a los alumnos más antiguos, estos recién estaban llegando.

-Bueno hay que comenzar… Ehh…. Toma el sombrero, vamos, vamos, póntelo en la cabeza- Murmuro dándole el gastado objeto.

Druella miro detrás de la profesora con rostro asustado, esta se giro, para luego mirarla a la niña con aire de ensoñación y las pupilas dilatas. Luego de unos segundos volvió en si y la miro confundida.

-¿Profesora no me escucho?-

-¿Qué? Oh si mi niña claro que lo hice, solo me duele un poco la cabeza ¿podrías repetirme lo que mencionaste por favor?-Dijo intentando reordenar sus pensamientos-

-El sombrero me selecciono en Gryffindor, ustedes misma lo escucho, ¿lo mejor sería que fuéramos al Banquete de Bienvenida no cree?-

-Ehh sí, claro, vamos entonces, así que nueva Gryffindor, Minerva estará encantada- La profesora no le prestó atención al hecho que no recordaba la clasificación de esta joven. Ambas salieron del salón, y se encaminaron hacia el comedor.

Que los juegos comiencen

.

.

.

.


End file.
